<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and it was unexpected by Bloodsbane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132377">and it was unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodsbane/pseuds/Bloodsbane'>Bloodsbane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, S1 Archive Crew, Sickfic, TMAHCweek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodsbane/pseuds/Bloodsbane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin develops a fever one morning at work, and it's up to the others to take care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood &amp; Sasha James &amp; Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist &amp; Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and it was unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's my first contribution to TMAHCweek! It'll have to be split into two parts, just because I wanted to get something up on the appropriate day, but I'm really hoping to finish this as soon as I have more time. </p><p>The only CW I can think to offer for this is that Martin's symptoms include a high fever and a sore throat that leads to some slight breathing issues. Just in case that hits a little close to home, atm.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Woah, you doin’ alright there, Marto?” <b><br/></b></p><p>Jon’s attention is pulled away from his work, much to his dismay, by Tim’s loud inquiry. He glares at his closed office door, wishing it was made of thicker wood, or maybe even that the others weren’t stationed right outside. In most cases it’s relatively helpful, having them one room away, but at times like these, Jon finds himself resenting the proximity. </p><p>Martin’s reply of, “Yeah, I’m fine,” is nearly inaudible. It sounds like he’s trying to keep his voice down, which Jon would’ve appreciated if he wasn’t already annoyed. </p><p>Tim, unfortunately, seems disinclined to exercise any similar consideration. “You sure? You look like you haven’t gotten a wink of sleep.”</p><p>“No, no, I did sleep,” Martin says. Jon can hear him settling down in his chair. “Just, uh… not super well. Weird dreams? Woke up a lot.” </p><p>“Ah. Gonna be okay today?” </p><p>“I’ll be fine.” </p><p>Thankfully, their conversation drops off after that. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jon doesn’t actually see Martin’s condition until he steps out of his office to deliver some assignments. As he’s pushing himself out of his chair and grimacing at the various aches and pains, Jon realizes it’s well past twelve; usually he marks the time by Martin’s tea visits. </p><p>He first delivers a folder to Tim -- it contains a statement and some notes, things for him to follow up on. Tim takes it with his usual half-smile. From the corner of Jon’s eye, he does notice the way Tim’s gaze follows him as he makes his way over to Martin’s desk. </p><p>Martin, hunched over his keyboard and staring with unusual concentration at some line of text on his computer screen, doesn’t notice Jon until the man clears his throat. At this Martin jumps, then groans slightly, one hand coming up to rest near his collarbone. He glances up at Jon, a faint blush on his cheeks. “Sorry, um, yes?” </p><p>In all honesty, Jon had already pushed the earlier conversation from his mind. It comes back to him now in a rush as he takes in Martin’s appearance. For the most part he seems his usual self, but there’s a general air of exhaustion that makes him seem… desaturated, somehow. Most notably, he has faint shadows beneath his eyes, which are tinged pink from lack of sleep. There’s also an oddly strained quality to his voice. It’s obvious that the gentleness of his speech is less a choice than it is a result of something else. </p><p>Jon quirks a brow. “Is everything alright, Martin?” </p><p>“Ye-yes, I’m fine,” Martin says, clearly not fine. “You needed something?”</p><p>For half a second, Jon debates with himself on what he should do. Something is clearly up with Martin, but it’s a bit difficult to guess at what that might be. Honestly, it mostly looks like he just had a genuinely awful night of very little sleep. In that case, well, it was Martin’s choice to come into work despite his fatigue. If he thinks he’s up for doing his job despite his condition, then Jon’s not going to try coddling him. He’s a grown man, Jon reasons, and has a better idea of his own limits than Jon does, surely. </p><p>“Just go and file these away,” Jon tells him, handing over a small handful of folders. </p><p>Martin takes them. “Where, exactly?”</p><p>“The far back room.”</p><p>“Alright.” </p><p>Hm. Not even in fair enough spirits to stutter. Jon gives Martin one last, critical look before heading back to his office. </p><p>About an hour later, someone knocks on his door, then enters before waiting for a reply. It’s Sasha. “Hey, boss,” she says, “just got back with that follow-up.”</p><p>“Oh, excellent. Did Ms. Bou have anything relevant to tell you?”</p><p>“No, not really, but we were sort of expecting that, weren’t we?” </p><p>“Sure.” Jon shakes his head, leaning back slightly in his chair and sighing. “Still, a shame you had to waste your morning.” </p><p>“Don’t I know it. Hey, real quick, have you seen Martin?” </p><p>“Ah… no?” Jon shifts forward, rests his elbows on his desk. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>“It’s just that Tim says he disappeared a little while ago; didn’t notice until just now how long it’d been.” </p><p>“He hasn’t seen Martin at all?” </p><p>“Yeah. He even asked me if I saw him upstairs, as if he snuck by or something. I told him I hadn’t, and now Tim’s off to look for him. You didn’t send him out for anything, did you?”</p><p>“The last time I spoke with Martin, I’d handed him some things to file away.” </p><p>“In document storage?”</p><p>“No, one of the extra cabinets in the far back room. It wasn’t anything too important; he would’ve been finished with it long before now.” </p><p>“I’ll go check in there, then,” Sasha tells him, looking thoughtful. Then she asks, “How did he seem to you? Tim mentioned he looked a bit peaky.” </p><p>“I suppose he must have been tired,” Jon says. Then, a bit reluctantly, he admits, “It did seem like he had something of a sore throat, as well.”</p><p>Sasha rolls her eyes. “Leave it to Martin to come in while he’s sick.” </p><p>“Well, he didn’t seem <em>indisposed-”</em></p><p>“Look, I can imagine your personal take on calling in sick for work, but I’m of the mind that it’s always better to be safe than sorry. If he wasn’t feeling well, he shouldn’t have come in. It wouldn’t have killed anyone if he took a day or two off.” </p><p>At this, Jon was inclined to agree. Still, he finds himself annoyed at the idea- no, more so he’s bothered by the entire situation. Standing up, he takes the opportunity to straighten out his spine and roll his shoulders as subtly as possible. “Well, it won’t do to have one of my assistants missing.” </p><p>“He can’t have gotten too far,” Sasha says, pulling away from the door. Jon follows her out. They’re just in time to see Tim return from upstairs. Sasha asks, “Did you find him?”</p><p>“No, and Rosie said he never came up from the archives.” </p><p>“According to Jon, Martin could maybe be in the back room?” </p><p>Tim shrugs. “I guess, but why would he be there?” </p><p>“Won’t hurt to check.” </p><p>Sasha heads off; Tim and Jon exchange a quick look before following her. Jon, personally, thinks it’s a little ridiculous for all three of them to be searching for their coworker. It’s honestly all just an unnecessary distraction. Most likely, Martin is in the bathroom or somewhere off in the stacks, probably wasting time somehow. </p><p>The back room, previously a broom closet, contains a few shelves and two filing cabinets. The shelves are mostly used for housing cleaning products, while the cabinets are where stray bundles of disparate-but-possibly-relevant-at-a-later-date paperwork go to gather dust. Once again, Jon can’t help but think it really should not have been difficult for Martin to come in here, find the appropriate spots for the files, and then return to his desk without causing such a commotion. </p><p>Being ahead of the boys, Sasha enters the room first. One quick glance is enough to see everything in the small room, and so her reaction is immediate. “Oh, good lord! Martin?”</p><p>Beside Jon, Tim jolts forward. “What, what’s wrong?” </p><p>“Martin, are you awake?” </p><p>Tim and Jon follow Sasha into the room, enough to finally see Martin. He’s sitting on the floor, slouching fully against an open drawer of the filing cabinet. There’s absolutely no way he can be comfortable there, with the metal of the drawer digging into his folded arms; the only thing offering any cushion would be the sparse amount of folders inside. Jon can’t help gritting his teeth as he notices the weight of Martin’s body bending many of said folders. </p><p>Martin doesn’t respond to Sasha’s question. He doesn’t respond at all, even as Tim pushes forward to give his shoulder a shake. </p><p>“What in the world does he think he’s doing, sleeping in here?” Jon can’t help but ask. </p><p>Tim shoots him a look. It’s one Jon recognizes, and so he understands the gentle but earnest threat it carries. He’s being <em>callous</em> again. “You saw how tired he was, boss.” As he speaks, Tim moves to gently pap Martin’s cheek. “Ey, Marto? Wake up, buddy- woah!” </p><p>Sasha comes closer. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“He’s really, really warm.” </p><p>The back of Sasha’s hand finds Martin’s forehead. “Wow, you’re not wrong there.” </p><p>Jon, still close to the doorway, takes a half-step forward so he can see Martin’s face better. It’s true, his cheeks are the sort of rosy that doesn’t suggest good health, especially paired with his unusually pale complexion and the bags under his eyes. “So he really is sick?” </p><p>“Obviously.” </p><p>“Well, it’s one thing to have a bit of a cold, another to come into work with a <em>fever</em>,” Jon snaps.</p><p>“Listen, we can argue about this later,” Sasha tells them, her voice firm. “Maybe first we can get Martin out of here? It’s really cold in this part of the archive and he should not be sleeping on the floor like this.” </p><p>“Can you even wake him up?” Jon asks, watching Tim carefully move one of Martin’s arms over his shoulder. Martin hasn’t responded to all of their talking, despite them speaking at normal volume in a small room. </p><p>Tim gives Martin’s cheek another, slightly firmer pat. Martin grumbles briefly, head rolling lazily as Tim tries to sit him up straight. “Martin? Martin, wake up bud.” </p><p>“Hmm…” </p><p>“Need you to walk with me, okay?”</p><p>“Where… ‘re we goin’?” comes the mumbled response. Martin’s voice sounded even worse than before, halting and hoarse. </p><p>“Uhhh…” Tim gives Jon a beseeching look. “Any suggestions, boss?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t like that he has to reveal the cot in document storage, but there was really nothing more that could be done. It was either this or set Martin up on the floor somewhere, and that wouldn’t have flown with anyone, even Jon. While admittedly he hates how the entire workday has come to a screeching halt, even he can’t find it in himself to openly complain. Martin really doesn’t look like himself, and it’s a bit disconcerting. Even with Tim’s help, he sways on his feet; his continuous efforts to pull away and walk unaided eventually force Sasha to support his other side and keep him caged between his coworkers. </p><p>Martin doesn’t seem altogether present. He dips in and out of a half-sleep as they move him into the other room. Jon’s in the middle of pulling out the cot and setting it up when Martin suddenly says, “No!”</p><p>“No?” Tim asks.</p><p>“You- no, you don’t have to-” Martin is squirming again, trying to get away from two sets of arms. “I’m fine, I’m just-” His protests dissolve into dry coughs that sound quite painful. </p><p>“Martin, listen,” Sasha tells him, “you’re going to lie down on the cot, alright? You can go right back to sleep.” </p><p>“Don’ wanna sleep,” Martin says. </p><p>“Well, too bad.” </p><p>Jon gets the sheet on, then at last Tim and Sasha are lowering Martin onto the bed. He refuses to lie down, but he does stay seated, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. </p><p>Tim sits next to him, rubbing circles on Martin’s back through the thick fabric of his jumper. “How’re you feeling?” </p><p>“Swimmy…” </p><p>“Dizzy?”</p><p>“Mmhm.” Martin rubs at his eyes. “S’ry.” </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Sayin’ s’ry… for the trouble…” </p><p>“It’s no trouble,” Tim reassures him. Jon might disagree with that, but chooses not to.</p><p>“I’m going to see if I’ve got anything in my purse that we can give him,” Sasha says to Jon. “I mean, probably not, but at least then I’ll know if I need to make a run for medicine. Do you think you can tell Elias about this?” </p><p>“Why would I do that?” Jon asks. Seeing his coworkers’ expressions, he quickly elaborates, “I just mean, well, if Martin is able to get over his fever by the end of the day, can’t he just go home?” </p><p>Tim speaks up. “We can’t send him back like this! Look at him, Jon -- he can barely stay awake or stand, he’s delirious…” </p><p>“Yes, which is awful, but it’s really not even appropriate for him to be here like this,” Jon says. </p><p>Sasha smirks at him. “You just don’t want to explain to Elias that you’ve been spending nights at work, and that’s why you’ve already got a cot in here.” </p><p>“...”</p><p>“Look, Jon, I get that this isn’t really what you were expecting to deal with today,” Sasha says. She’s standing close enough to rest a hand on his shoulder, very lightly. “Martin is clearly in a bad way, though, and right now he’s here with us, so we have to take care of him. We can see about breaking his fever before the day’s up, but he probably shouldn’t go back home tonight either way.”</p><p>“...So, what, we just leave him in here?”</p><p>“We can all stay!” says Tim. “It’ll be like… a sleepover.”</p><p>Jon scrunches his face at Tim. <em>“Really?” </em></p><p>“You got any better ideas?” Jon doesn't understand how Tim can look so smug while holding an unconscious man upright. Martin’s head is tucked into Tim’s shoulder, and Tim is shamelessly playing with his hair. “It’s not like <em>you </em>have to stay. Sasha and I can cover it, right Sash?”</p><p>Sasha shrugs, offering a small smile. “Not like I trust you to do it all on your own.”</p><p>“Hey! My bedside manner is <em>fantastic.” </em></p><p>“Sure it is. Anyways, Jon, I can tell Elias about it if you really don’t want to.” </p><p>“No, it- I’ll do it.” Jon merely shakes his head and exits the room. Before he’s gone too far, though, he doubles back to quickly tell them, “And I really don’t feel comfortable leaving the three of you here alone, so I suppose I’ll be staying tonight, too.” </p><p>Tim smirks. “Don’t wanna leave your subordinates unsupervised?” </p><p>Yes, exactly. “No, shut up,” Jon grumbles, then leaves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>